Inuyahsa and Kagome go to school
by kabedatta
Summary: Inuyahsa and kagomes first day at high school
1. Inuyasha in school?

Inuyahsa goes to school  
  
Inuyasha is just starting high school and it is his firs day. Even though he is from another time, he goes to high school, with Kagome, in Kagomes time. Inuyasha is now wearing some; blue jeans, a white t-shirt that is rather tight, and some white tennis shoes that have blue stripes going down the sides.  
  
Inuyasha has been living in Kagomes time for a while, and he has become accustomed to their ways, with some help from Kagome, of course. He knows how he should and shouldn't act. And he knows what a lot of the devices are.  
  
"Inuyasha hurry up already, I'm getting tired of waiting! We are going to be late for school if you don't hurry up and get out of here!" Kagome yelled being annoyed with Inuyasha always being late. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Hold your horses I am right here, and I was helping grandpa." He said as he walked up behind her. "Ok, ready Kagome?"  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Ok, let's go, even though we will be late."  
  
"Kagome don't be silly, we won't be late because you are with a demon after all, have you forgotten how fast I am?" Inuyasha said cockily. "Now do you want a ride or not?"  
  
"Ok, sorry, I forgot about your speed." Kagome said blushing. "Ok, I'm ready."  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome and placed her on his back and with a great bound they where off. With each bound they grew closer and closer to the school. They reached the school in under two minuets and it usually took Kagome ten when she walked their. Inuyasha let Kagome off of his back when they reached the corner of the street.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the halls of the school and looked for his firs class, he was looking for room 106 and he was in the 120's so he assumed that he was lose to his class. It took him a few minuets to find the room, but he managed to find it before the late bell rung.  
  
"Ok class, I hope that you all have had a great summer, because we are now back in school" Said Mr. Himura the English teacher said. "No I would like you all to do a simple warm up by saying the English Alphabet."  
  
The entire class said the alphabet together and then they all had to practice saying their harder phrases like 'hello, can you help me to find the school from here?' and 'why thank you, I appreciate the help with all of the things I have had to do today'. Inuyasha had no problems with his English class because he had been learning English his entire life. He was also very good at speaking in Japanese.  
  
As the bell rang ending the class Inuyasha picked up his newly acquired book. He then quickly found his next class, and he began to talk to everyone out of his boredom. "Welcome Mr. Yasha. Mow that class has begone do you mind being quite so that I may tech the class?" Said Ms. Tejina. "Now is your firs name Inuyasha, or is that you last?"  
  
"I don't have any other name. I am just Inuyasha." He said as he looked at Ms. Tajina in confusion.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well Inuyahsa please be quite while I tech this class. Thank you." She said in a kind voice.  
  
After Inuyasha had finished the majority of his classes, and managed to get detention for telling the history teacher what really happened in his era. Then he went to lunch and met up with Kagome. They went to eat and Kagome introduced him to all of her friends.  
  
After lunch Inuyasha went to his next class, and he say Kagome being held by another man.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. the conclusion

Inuyasha goes to school: chapter two  
  
Once Inuyasha saw Kagome in the arms of another man he became livid. His face was red with anger and he tried to hold back his anger and rage, but he couldn't hold it back as hard as he tried.  
  
Inuyasha went over to the man that was holding his Kagome. He tightened his fist ready to strike the man down. "Kagome is this guy bothering you?" Inuyasha said warning the man to get away.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome said with shock in her voice. "Please don't do anything. Please!"  
  
"Kagome step aside!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Kagome stepped away from the man, which had embraced Kagome. He raised his hand and struck him down with one blow. He than walked over to Kagome and looked at her with a look of disappointment. "How could you Kagome? I'm going home."  
  
That is all that Inuyasha could say, and Kagome watched as he walked away. She knew that he wouldn't be persuaded by anything, or anyone. She knew he would need some time to cool down. Kagome realized that Inuyasha would go back to his own time and would need Kagome to go back and talk to him before he would return top her time.  
  
Kagome went to the feudal era after school to talk to Inuyasha. When she arrived in the feudal era to talk to Inuyasha and found that he was only a few feet from the well and he was crying next to a tree. She walked over to the tree and wanted to comfort him. "Inuyasha" Kagome said wanting to embrace him.  
  
"How could you Kagome? How could you betray me like that?" Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air.  
  
"Inuyasha that was just a close friend. He means is no more than that. He isn't even on the same team that you're on."  
  
"What do you mean not on the same team?" Inuyasha said in confusion.  
  
"I mean he likes other guys. He Like Likes other guys." Kagome said trying not to laugh.  
  
"You mean..." Inuyasha said without finishing his sentence, not needing to.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome said as she began to laugh.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing. He sat up and gave Kagome a firm embraces. "I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said quietly to himself.  
  
The End? 


End file.
